


Trypophobia

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds out about one of Mickey's phobias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trypophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This contains the briefest description of trypophobia. I would warn against searching the google images for it (believe me, it grosses me out, and yet I tortured myself for a good 20 minutes looking at pictures) 
> 
> Written for a prompt about Mickey's phobias

Ian was studying for his biology final when Mickey walked into work. “You’re late,” he said without looking up from his textbook.

“Fuck off,” Mickey said, walking to the fridge to grab a beer. “Mandy was talking my fucking ear off.”

“hmm,” Ian said, highlighting a passage. 

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked, leaning against the magazine rack, he took a sip of his beer. 

“Studying. I have a final tomorrow and if I don’t pass I’ll probably have to go to summer school,” Ian said.

“Lame,” Mickey said, walking over to the counter to look at the textbook. As Ian flipped the page, Mickey gagged. “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a picture of a bunch of cells under a microscope,” Ian said, looking up at Mickey’s disgusted face. 

“Will you turn the page? It’s freaking me out.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I don’t know man. I’ve just always gotten grossed out by circles touching each other,” Mickey said, looking down at the picture and scrunching up his nose. 

“That’s fucking weird, man,” Ian said, trying to hide his smile. 

“Fuck you man. What’s weird is the fact that you would rather study this shit instead of studying me,” Mickey said, raising his eyebrows. Ian smiled, closed his book and followed Mickey to the backroom.


End file.
